


[Podfic] Hiraeth

by taikodragon (hana_ginkawa)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: "Do you believe the universe fights for souls to be together?" Tony asked, trying to keep his voice steady and tell himself the answer wasn't everything.





	[Podfic] Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hiraeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516170) by [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc). 



> Alrighty! First of [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc)'s works that I am planning to podfic. Enjoy!
> 
> Artwork used is by [superfizz](https://superfizz.tumblr.com).
> 
> If you have any issues with any of the links, please let me know! I'll be happy to correct.

**Title:** Hiraeth by Sabrecmc 

[](https://imgur.com/Pxs43gm)

[](https://imgur.com/ujHExp3)

**Download Options:** [Chapter 1 - Mediafire (MP3/33mb/24:36)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dragxrckb1bk20j/Hiraeth_by_sabrecmc_read_by_taikodragon_-_Chapter_1.mp3/file)/[Chapter 2 - Mediafire (MP3/25mb/28:03)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/as8tfb70tb8kwgm/Hiraeth_by_sabrecmc_read_by_taikodragon_-_Chapter_2.mp3/file)

[Podbook - Mediafire (74mb/52:39)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/eotfk9k2n8de8m1/Hiraeth_by_Sabrecmc.m4b/file)

**Streaming via Google Drive:** [Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1klQZ3sz6TJLPq5V6Q1fxBEiJZhHOlKMo) / [Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zSesyMf3AOyASo2K7n_e6IfQ8MsVM3Ae) / [Chapter 1 + 2 MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1pfkP7yHhmVOqVIDrj68fL0jZZnEsL859)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiraeth is a Welsh word that has no direct English translation. It is a mix of longing, yearning, nostalgia, wistfulness, or an earnest desire for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was. (From original post)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaikoDragonjkf), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
